Primeiros Socorros
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Último semestre da universidade, três bolsas de estudos para manter, um trabalho de meio período e uma matéria opcional do demônio. Quem mandou eu me entrar na turma do professor mais irritante? ...


**Primeiros Socorros**

**Título: **Primeros Auxilios/Primeiros Socorros**  
Autora: **Enichepi**  
Tradutora: **Leili Pattz**  
Shipper: **Bella/Edward**  
Gênero: **Romance/Angst**  
Censura: **M +18  
**Sinopse:** Último semestre da universidade, três bolsas de estudos para manter, um trabalho de meio período e uma matéria opcional do demônio. Quem mandou eu entrar na turma do professor mais irritante? Juro que esse estúpido Prof Cullen não vai ganhar. Eu juro!

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e Twilight pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a fanfic pertence a Enichepi, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

_**Primeiros Socorros**_

**Bella PDV**

Estava no meu último ano da universidade e extremamente nervosa. Sou uma excelente aluna em todas as matérias. Estudo, me fez sacrificar – socialmente e humanamente – e por isso me dedico aos estudos como sei que ninguém pode fazer. Como não! Sim tenho que manter as três bolsas de estudo que eu ganhei por excelência academia, sem elas seria impossível estudar.

Não tenho uma família rica, mas também não era pobre, mas digamos que tinham suas prioridades e nelas não entrava que sua única filha estuda Literatura ao invés de Medicina ou Direito. Carreiras mais lucrativas na visão deles.

Por essa razão eu tinha conseguido todas as bolsas e me havia esforçado de qualquer maneira para ganhar e mantê-las. Sem mencionar que eu tinha que trabalhar meio período para me manter porque praticamente tinha sido deserdada pela minha imprudência de desobedecer.

Classe de idiota e merda!

Sim, não foram meus pais, eu garanto que já havia dito suas inúmeras verdades, porque apesar de ser uma garota tímida eu tinha decisões firmes.

Agora, o que tinha me pendurado no final do meu difícil caminho era uma estúpida classe optativa – obrigatória – que eu tive que cursar para completar meu 'currículo'. Quem com um pouco de cérebro, ia ter aulas de primeiros socorros quando estudava Literatura?

EU! Só eu. De verdade, eu odiava, a ponto de querer bater minha cabeça na parede antes de entrar na sala. Por quê? Porque o professor era um cara espantoso. Arrogante, altivo, manipulador, egoísta e frio como uma pedra. Não me deixava chegar nem um segundo mais tarde apesar de que humildemente eu tinha explicado que horas antes eu trabalhava e que às vezes era impossível chegar na hora. E só me atrasava 5 minutos! Cinco míseros minutos que eu usava para bajular um aluno de plantão, e eu continuo culpada!

De verdade eu odiava, me aborrecia e não podia estar mais feliz porque o semestre já estava terminando e eu não ia ter mais que ver a cara desse tipo de merda.

Mas, lamentavelmente minha sorte nunca foi tão boa...

Olhando minhas notas na internet verifiquei para o meu martírio, que tinha uma avaliação 'pendente' nessa matéria. Avaliação pendente? E tinha um zero como nota? Foda-se esse puto desgraçado! Eu não devia nada a ele, havia feito tudo regulamente, para não dizer mal — não excelentes, porque o cara encontrava sempre um erro em todas as respostas — por tanto não devia nada, pois ainda que minhas notas fossem deploráveis para alguém como eu, ainda assim me salvavam.

Sorte para mim que as outras matérias eram fáceis e podia assegurar com unhas e dentes, notas descentes.

Tive que me encher de paciência, coragem, tranquilidade e fazer uma rotina inteira de Reiki antes de enfrentar ao meu próprio inferno pessoas. A única pessoa dentro dos meus cinco anos que eu estava estudando na universidade, que havia colocado minha paciência em prova e meu autodomínio. O único que havia duvidado das minhas capacidades como aluna e o único que estava fazendo minhas lindas bolsas de estudo, entrarem em perigo a um mês do fim.

**Como eu odeio esse maldito Professor Cullen!**

Entrei em seu escritório, na faculdade de medicina e a secretária, uma senhora de idade e muito simpática me disse que o citado — não me façam dizer o nome dele, por favor — estava nos laboratórios de simulação e que eu o podia encontrar lá. Bem! Tinha mais tempo para me encher de coragem e lutar pelas minhas notas.

Antes de entrar no laboratório – algo muito parecido com uma sala de simulação de um hospital com bonecos e tudo isso – eu parei em um dos banheiros para me olhar no espelho. Tinha que estar bem apresentável. Não deixaria que ele brincasse novamente com a minha cara de cansada, da minha inconfundível armação de óculos com lente grossa ou do meu cabelo amarrado e perfeitamente penteado.

Deixei meu cabelo solto, e abri dois botões da minha camisa azul marinho e tirei os óculos, eles eram só para leitura — Sempre os levava a todas as classes como uma mania porque entendam que estudar literatura implica em ler e muito —, também agradeci internamente que meus jeans do dia haviam sido inconscientemente escuros e cigarrete. Sem contar meu Converse da sorte.

Tudo tinha que sair bem hoje, tinha que recuperar minhas notas ou o fazer se retratar dessa avaliação incompleta que eu o devia. Eu não devia nada!

Sai do banheiro, não sem antes molhar um pouco o rosto e continuar a andar para a sala de laboratório onde eu sabia que ele estava.

**Edward PDV**

Estava verificando os arquivos das teses dos alunos do último ano com uma deliciosa bala de menta na boca. Como podia ter tanto imbecil estudando medicina? Já sei, as bolsas de estudo que dão a qualquer estúpido que pede por uma oportunidade. Eu estava convencido de que essas oportunidades tinham que ser dadas a quem merece e não a qualquer bom ator. Tão pouco estava de acordo que os filhos de papai que só por terem dinheiro podiam fazer o que quisessem — como estudar para uma carreira que exige vocação, mas do que músculos ou boas curvas.

O sistema educacional era uma merda.

E o pior de tudo era que eu estava nesse sistema ao invés de continuar trabalhando em New York, na melhor clínica do país, simplesmente por 'querer mudar de ares' e por 'fazer algo útil à comunidade'. Não podia me aborrecer mais do que nesse minutos. Ainda que não posso negar que a alegria de ver que os ensinava, pelo menos, era uma mudança no estudante, portanto — como profissionais do amanhã — mudem o futuro da saúde e das pessoas.

Era uma linda meta, mas muito difícil de cumprir e também muito sacrificada.

Existia vida além de revisar provas, corrigir teses, dar aulas ou fazer aulas práticas?

Com 28 anos de idade, não podia me orgulhar de ter uma grande vida social, só os que os meus irmãos me obrigaram a ter. Praticamente me arrastavam a clubes e bares para me divertir, e com um pouco de sorte conhecia uma mulher bonita, e quando chegava no fim só queria uma coisa: sexo.

Não que eu não o buscava às vezes, é que muitas dessas oportunidades haviam acordado a necessidade de todo o homem, mas isso me aborrecia quando me dava conta de que nada era estável, seguro... uma aventura, uma vez e mais nada.

Nada de sentimentos envolvidos, de compromisso... nada. Eu estava em outra etapa da minha vida, não queria só diversão de momento, por mais estúpido que isso pareça, queria algo mais e estava tão cansado de buscar que havia desistido de fazer a umas semanas.

"A mulher certa vai aparecer sozinha, sem precisar buscar ou sem se dar conta de que ela estava embaixo do seu nariz o tempo todo" havia dito minha pequena irmã Alice.

Peguei outra bala, tirei o embrulho e coloquei na boca.

Bom vejamos como o destino é astuto e olho que estou sendo o tanto sarcástico como posso ser, sou um cientista, afinal.

Peguei minha caneta favorita e comecei a corrigir as barbaridades de um trabalho pioneiro de cirurgia abdominal em sua especialidade. Pioneiro? Sério? Bufei e comecei a rabiscar com o famoso lápis vermelho do terror Cullen.

Estava tão concentrado que nem me dei conta de que alguém tinha batido na porta mais de uma vez, até quase — e digo quase para não dizer que já estava no chão — derrubar a porta com os fortes golpes que a pessoa dava.

Será que não podia ter um pouco de tranquilidade no campus? Por causa disse eu vim trabalhar no laboratório... queria algo chamado 'privacidade'

Deixei os papéis na mesa e caminhei lentamente para a abrir a porta. Tomei um tempo para dar a volta até a janela e verificar quem ousava me incomodar enquanto revisava teses.

Uma aluna, eu podia supor, porque por alguns segundos não tinha reconhecido o seu cabelo castanho bagunçado e sexy, sua pele pálida contrastava com o azul e suas belas pernas estavam envolvidas em um jeans da moda.

Quando minha mente recuperou-se do choque inicial, começou a mostrar que era uma garota muito linda, bonita e sexy, estava óbvio.

Minha mente me golpeou... era Swan. A garota vaidosa da minha turma de Primeiros Socorros. A senhorita 'sou muito esperta e não preciso de livros para aprender isso que é muito fácil.' Ela estudava literatura e não podia entender como raios havia parado nesta turma. Porque não ficava na sua faculdade escondida por seus livros e não incomodava a minha vida com suas perguntas estúpidas e suas respostas grandes para revisar em alguns minutos?

Quase me castro por se quer pensar que estava 'boa'.

Raios! Parecia que escrevia uma novela em cada resposta de fundamentação. Graças a ela, quase as tirei das provas. Se não fosse minha aluna não duvidaria de fazer ela ver como era desagradável com sua atitude e acima de tudo... era beneficiada com três bolsas de estudos. Três! Estava certo de que era uma aproveitadora, por suas notas comigo eram bastante ruim como para acreditar que foi melhor nas outras matérias. E olha que eu estava sendo imparcial em suas avaliações, me irritava que não podia se limitar aos espaços e escrevia testamentos ao em vez das respostas curtas que eu pedia.

Estudava literatura ou não tinha compreensão de leitura?

Para minha má sorte este ramo era mais teoria do que prática! Ainda que me divertia vê-la nas aulas práticas, quando errava e ficava vermelha, suas mãos tremiam e escondia seu olhar atrás de seus óculos, que certamente agora não estava usando.

Seu olhar nervoso e confuso me levou de volta a terra.

"Srta. Swan. Lamento dizer mas aqui não estou disponível para conversar, é que não estou em horário de atender alunos" Eu disse com o tom mais suave que eu podia, o tom profissional.

"Mas Sr. Cullen, eu vim falar de uma situação urgente. Não posso esperar."

"Ah sim? Que tristeza... estou fazendo algo muito importante para perder meu tempo com você. Também não solicitou um horário..." Aqui estava ela me tirando da paciência tão rápido que eu nem percebi. Como me irritava essa sua atitude de: 'Aqui, pessoa importante!' "... assim que me desculpe." Estava a ponto de fechar a porta o mais educadamente possível que a raiva me permitia.

Por que essa garota me deixava tão nervoso?

Não! Ela entrou e ficou na minha frente com a testa franzida e uma atitude desafiadora que prometia... prometia.

Estávamos no final do semestre, quase era a ultima vez que eu ia a ver... genial. Eu ensinaria a essa garota de 24 anos como é se comportar com humildade e obediência.

**Bella PDV**

"Estamos a um dia de terminar o período de avaliação, e você não pode colocar um zero em uma avaliação que eu fiz. Exijo uma explicação e claro minha nota!"

Maldito senhor 'sou tão perfeito para me irritar.' Como atrevia a fechar a porta na minha cara? Estava segura que com suas alunas putinhas não era tão desagradável como era comigo. Vim exigir justiça e mais do que tudo coloca-lo em seu lugar o professou estúpido Cullen, ainda que não faria antes de me garantir que colocou uma única nota descente que havia tirado durante o semestre.

Porque eu respondia muito bem, sabia todas as respostas! Grande, mas bem. Só que ele muito _froxo_ não tinha a dignidade de ler toda a resposta antes de coloca-la como incorreta.

"Não entendi. Explique-se, mas se limite a respostas curtas e nada de declarações de justiça, por favor." Ele colocou seu sorriso de autoconfiante, me custou respirar mas ainda assim eu o fiz. "Se é tão amável, já que entrou sem ser convidada..." Notava como o sangue o fervia com a irritação.

"Revisei minhas notas na internet e tinha um zero que indicava com avaliação pendente a última prova dessa puta matéria"

"Não insulte minha matéria Senhorita, não sairá bem disso."

"Só digo o que penso, além do mais essa nota é valiosa... preciso dela para manter minhas bolsas. Exijo que a coloque e tire esse zero!"

"As bolsas..." fez um gesto de pensativo que o fazia parecer bastante atraente. Sim tirando a arrogância e a forma que era tão seguro de si ele ficaria sexy. Eu juro! "Porque não pensei antes. Não basta choramingar com a assistente social para conseguir? Ou que você é mais imprudente e usa seu lindo corpo para conseguir." Ele disse me olhando de cima abaixo com desprezo.

Ele acabou de dizer lindo corpo? E o pior de tudo. Acabou de insinuar que eu me prostituía para conseguir os benefícios econômicos que eu tanto custei para ter?

Maldito filho da puta! Dei um tapa nele com todas as minhas forças, que eu tenho certeza que havia ficado minha mão marcada em seu rosto e uma dor que não sairia em horas.

"Não sou uma puta. Você não me conhece. Que classe de ética como docente tem se vem a me insultar assim sem me conhecer?"

"A mesma que você tem para bater em seu professor com tal força."

"Vá à merda! Não sou como as putas das suas alunas sujas com as que você fica" e com isso peguei umas folhas em cima da sua mesa e as joguei com toda a fúria que me consumia.

Seu rosto não mudou e continuava me olhando como se quisesse me matar com o olhar. Por um momento de debilidade me senti imersa em seus olhos verdes e profundos, seu olhar de raiva e desespero, mas não deixei me intimidar e caminhei o mais rápido e segura possível para a porta. A abri sem querer olhar para trás.

Não ia permitir que continuasse me insultando assim. Quem ele pensava que era? Além disso, poderia ir à reitoria e por uma denuncia por suas notas e exigi-las ainda que isso atrasasse minha saída da universidade para dois meses – coisa que eu não queria – mas era necessário.

Não iria me incomodar em denunciar sua atitude prepotente, que ficasse com seus alunos e com seu humor vaidoso que eu não voltaria a pisar nessa faculdade de medicina na minha vida!

Antes de deixar que me corpo pudesse sair, sua mão, sua grande e varonil mão me puxou de volta para o laboratório me colocando encostada, sem suavidade, a porta que minutos antes eu tinha aberto para escapar.

Eu estava tão assombrada como assustada que fiquei muda e sem pensamentos por alguns minutos. Tempo suficiente para que ele colocasse sua máscara de indiferença e prepotência dele de quando estava de mal humor. Quase não tão de mal como o meu agora, mas estava em uma intensidade similar.

"A merda podemos ir os dois. Sou, querendo ou não, seu professor e portanto sou eu e ninguém mais que coloca suas notas e as justifica diante a reitoria. Alem disso eu não fico com alunas como você insinuou... Não será que você quer isso? É?" Ele se aproximou um pouco mais. "Onde está sua teimosia e estupidez agora?"

"Deixe-me ir. Agora mesmo" eu disse rendida incapaz de responder.

"Senão o que? Não me importa se você vai me denunciar. Acreditariam na palavra de uma aluna de literatura sobre o um professor, mestre e doutor em medicina?" fez uns sons com sua boca como estivesse meditando. Ele sabia que tinha razão. Raios! Eu também. "Eu acredito que não."

"Só o que estou pedindo é minha nota... a mereço. Nada mais" Isso não estava nos meus planos, implorar definitivamente não estava. Mas já não via outra situação possível para fazer ele se afastar de mim e deixar seu hálito quente, cheirando menta, que chocou com meu rosto, me desconcentrar. Além disso, estava mais vermelho e com o olhar mais rude que eu já tinha visto em um homem em toda a minha vida.

"Vai! Agora que está implorando... isso é al...agg..gg"

Assustei-me um pouco quando começou a falar coisas sem sentido, me aliviei quando começou a se afastar de mim, e me aterrorizei quando colocou suas mãos no pescoço. Me dizendo no sinal universal. "Estou sufocando."

Sinal universal de... necessito de ajuda, estou morrendo, alguém faça primeiros socorros por favor salve minha vida.

Alguém que soubesse primeiros socorros... Eu era esse alguém! Agora mostraria ao professor metido e antipático que eu havia aprendido em suas aulas salvando sua própria vida. Se depois de tirar isso de dentro dele, ele não me agradecesse colocando minha nota... eu mesma o sufocaria.

Alem disso, se não estivesse aprendido nada... seria única e exclusiva responsabilidade dele.

Aproximei-me vacilante enquanto ele seguia lutando para respirar. Não supunha-se que isso deveria ser rápido? Eu o fiz girar me dando as costas, ele me olhou surpreendido e assustado. Bem não o culpo.

Envolvi meus braços em seu tronco, colocando minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Era alto o que impossibilitava meu trabalho, mas não me renderia. Ao colocar minhas mãos no espaço embaixo do apêndice xifóide, entre as costelas e o abdômen, notei que seus músculos eram bem formados e definidos, embaixo de sua camisa de seda. Quem iria acreditar? Por trás dessa máscara fria existe um corpo quente. Me reprimi imediatamente do que estava pensando, e coloquei minha mão na posição; uma estendida e outra com o punho fechado e empurrei com o máximo de força que eu tinha.

Eu fiz isso quatro vezes e as quatro vezes suas costas se chocavam contra meus seios por causa da força que exercia, quando acreditei que ia morrer de cansaço. Algo saiu da boca do professor. A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi olhar o objeto. Tudo isso por causa de uma bala de menta?

Ainda assim não me soltei dele e deixei minha cabeça descansar em seu ombro e meus braços continuaram em seu abdômen. Estava exausta, jamais pensei que teria que fazer essas manobras na vida real e em uma emergência real, real que foi cansativo. Quase fechei os olhos e soltei um suspiro cansado quando o professor Edward Cullen segurou minhas mãos entre as suas e girou para me encarar (sem me soltar).

"Obrigado" ainda tinha o rosto vermelho pelo esforço e os olhos lacrimejados pela força. Por um momento me senti bem, útil e tonta pelo toque das suas mãos nas minhas e o olhar quente, verde derretido...lindo.

Mas não esqueci minhas notas.

"Agora que se deu conta do tão boa que sou com isso e que realmente mereço essa nota que se nega a me dar."

"Você só pensa na merda dessas notas?"

"Não deveria chamar de merda se é você que as coloca."

"Ahh devo adivinhar que é um rato de biblioteca. Sua vida gira em torno da qualificação! E que não tem namorado, amigos... sexo?" Lamentei ver o calor do seu olhar voltar a congelar pela raiva.

Mas agora... quem estava começando a enjoar era eu. Estava me perguntando sobre minha vida sexual? Estava me chamando de incapacitada de vida social? E o mais escandaloso. Estava insinuando que eu não tinha vida sexual e por isso era assim?

Estava certo, não podia negar... mas ele não tinha porque dizer muito menos ficar sabendo! Meu trabalho de meio período, minhas horas de sacrifício com estudo, mais minhas aulas não me deixavam muito tempo para me "entregar" a diversão carnal. Mas já estava terminando meus anos de universitária e pedia ao deus do sexo – quem que fosse – que em minha vida profissional eu tivesse mais sorte.

Deixei de pensar pateticamente e me dediquei a assassinar o professor com o olhar...

E se fosse assim? Não tenho namorados, nem aventuras sexuais como você tem. Não sou do tipo de garota que esquenta camas" Eu disse totalmente ofuscada como para parar minha odiosa declaração. "E isso não importa para você." Sibilei.

**Edward PDV**

Já não podia aguentar mais. Sua testa franzida e seu rosto de gato enjoado era um detonante suficientemente potente para NÃO aguentar mais. Estou salvo apesar de que ela me odeia e eu a odeio.

Mas sentir suas finas e delicadas mãos sobre meu abdômen e sentir a fricção dos seus seios – lisos, suaves e perfeitos – nas minhas costas me produziu algo inexplicável.

Como estava pensando em um momento outras formas de tocá-la se estava terrivelmente enjoado com ela alguns minutos antes?

Por que quando segurei suas mãos e não soltei apesar dos insultos que lançamos um ao outro quase gratuitamente?

Já não podia negar: _estava excitado._ E com uma aluna!

Que classe de depravado eu tinha me tornado? Juro que isso jamais aconteceu. Jamais!

Devo confessar, entretanto, que alguma coisa aconteceu quando a vi entrar na sala pela primeira vez. Como sua armação e lente grossas que escondia seus lindos olhos chocolate. Mas essa sensação estranha foi crescendo ao longo do semestre e eu ansiava que chegasse sexta-feira para vê-la ou simplesmente brigar com ela.

Só agora me dei conta de que a antecipação da classe foi devido a isso e não ao desgosto que ela tinha com a minha aula.

A final de contas: _eu a odiava?_

Agora a vendo tão irritada, tão perto, me dizendo que não tinha namorado nem atividade sexual, eu não podia evitar, de imaginar como seria transformar todo esse ódio em paixão.

Onde estava meu nojo, minha raiva e minha frustração com esta sabe-tudo, sexy rato de biblioteca?

No mesmo lugar onde estava a distância que nos separava: _em lugar nenhum._

**Bella PDV**

A ultima coisa que eu escutei antes da sua boca se chocar com a minha foi um 'cala a boca.'

Foi à coisa mais terrível e excitante que escutei na minha vida. Foi como um: Cala a boca e me beija. E eu juro que estava fazendo com todo o furor que eu tinha acumulado.

Nunca imaginei que os lábios desse metido e arrogante professor fossem tão suaves, tão deliciosos, tão sexys. Ele estava me fazendo sua só com a boca e eu estava deixando que ele fizesse.

Eu não disse que não era como as putas das suas alunas? Bem, eu não estava demonstrando o contrário. Mas que eu podia fazer! Ele havia começado tudo e eu só estava me deixando levar.

Sua língua dominou a minha, o som era esquisito e tentador. Eu queria mais, mas não podia ser tão inconsequente com o que dizia.

Tratei de nos separar colocando minhas mãos em seu peitoral definido e no formato de homem maduro. Eu de só o tocar me fez ter um calafrio digno de ser retratado. Senti que minha bunda ser capturada por suas mãos e apertada, me fazendo gemer com o ato.

_Você o odeia, você o odeia. É o seu professor, é o seu professor._ Tratei de lembrar.

Com toda a minha força de vontade me afastei e ele me olhou confuso. Seus olhos. Seus olhos me faziam querer atirar em seus braços de novo e gritar para que me fizesse sua! Mas eu devia ser forte, como todos estes anos de esforço.

"Não me confunda, eu já disse... que não sou como suas pu..."

"Nunca pensei que fosse."

Fiquei muda, literalmente muda e com a boca entreaberta. Sim, ele não pensou que era uma puta. E por que me beijou assim? Não é o que fazia com cada aluna que parecia fácil?

"Jamais fiquei com alguma aluna" ele também me soltou e afastou alguns centímetros de distância. "Desculpe-me, não quis te incomodar" ele virou de costas para mim.

Ele estava envergonhado e também era evidente que tratava de ocultar sua excitação de mim. Eu ri internamente, isso era impossível já que eu já havia sentido contra meu ventre e tinha desejado sentir em outros lugares mais escondidos.

"Terá sua nota, não se preocupe e será a que você merece, me demonstrou que conhece e aplica muito bem a manobra de Heimlich" ele disse sem olhar para mim, ao que parece esperava que eu saísse e que ficasse sozinho.

_Mas eu não podia fazer isso._

Dei-me conta de um momento para outro porque não tinha desistido da matéria quando tive oportunidade de fazer, porque odiava tanto a essas estúpidas que ficavam persuadindo o professor antes e depois das aulas e porque me irritava que ele não via os que se esforçavam em sua classe. Que não viu a classe de pessoa que era e que por isso não o chamara especialmente a atenção mais do que como uma odiosa estudante de literatura perdida em uma classe optativa de medicina.

Aproximei dele e subi meus dedos lentamente por suas costas. De onde havia saído tanta valentia? Não sei. Se eu tinha que ser a garota do dia, eu seria porque este eram meus últimos dias da universidade e eu estava apaixonada por esse professor idiota. Secretamente apaixonada.

"Acredito que já não me interessam as notas" eu disse continuando o movimento, mas não olhando em seu rosto quando senti que ele virou. Esperei que estivesse entendido a indireta.

Segurou minha mão que o acariciava e senti como a umedecia com seus lábios e sua língua. Obriguei-me a olhar e a imagem me deixou sem ar.

Seu sorriso, a que antes eu havia chamado de petulante e metida, era espetacular quando estava combinada com olhos quentes e lindos. Continuou beijando a palma da minha mão, e meu antebraço, meu ombro, minha clavícula, meu colo, minha mandíbula, até que lenta e torturantemente chegou aos meus lábios, os quais não tinha nenhuma resistência.

Coloquei minhas mãos na gola da sua camisa e o puxei para aprofundar o beijo. Gemi ao sentir a mordida que ele deu no lóbulo da minha orelha e suspirando ali deixando meus joelhos como gelatina. Senti suas mãos em minhas coxas e subindo para os meus quadris. Ele me deitou sobre uma cama dessas que tem em consultórios e eu me obriguei a observa-lo enquanto lutava com minha camisa azul de bordados.

O detive e ajudei, dando pequenos beijos de recompensa em seus lábios cada vez que ele soltava um botão e eu soltava uma dele. Aparentemente, ele gostou do jogo, porque quando nossas camisas caíram no chão e começamos com as calças, ele assumiu o controle. Enquanto eu o beijava seu peitoral nu e ele massageava com uma mão um dos meus mamilos eretos, ele tirou o botão do meu jeans e colocou a mão por dentro comprovando quão pronta eu estava.

Ele gemeu e eu me deixei sentir suas caricias intimas.

Eram tão lentas que comecei a o odiar por fazer disso uma tortura.

"Odeio você" eu disse enquanto perdia a noção do tempo com o primeiro orgasmo produzido somente por seus dedos bombeando em mim.

"Eu também, tanto que acredito que _eu te amo._"

Eu tinha escutado bem?

Fiz com que ele tirasse sua mão de dentro de mim, para poder me libertar dos meus jeans cigarette e ele entendeu que também devia se livrar das suas. Eu o puxei rapidamente e ele caiu sobre mim na cama. Comecei a acariciar-lo em seu excitado membro, mas não era necessário já estava em sua excitação máxima. A antecipação me fez retorcer de prazer e quase gritar quando o senti roçar pelos meus músculos. Não deixei de beijá-lo e ele de me dar carinho e paixão em beijos furtivos enquanto se concentrava em me penetrar.

"Dentro. AGORA!" Ordenei quando ele não o fez com rapidez. Ele não via que eu estava morrendo para sentir ele dentro de mim?

"Bella" ele disse quando estava dentro de mim. Meu nome soava lindo por ele, quando estava com essa voz retorcida pelo prazer. Ele ficou quieto por um tempo deixando meu corpo se acostumar com o tamanho da sua masculinidade.

"Edward" eu o chamei, desejando que ele me olhasse enquanto investia com suavidade aumentando o ritmo aos poucos até fazê-lo rapidamente, assim que com toda a força que me restava pude dizer. "Pode ser irritante, mas ainda assim... ainda assim eu..." não pude terminar porque o orgasmo me alcançou de maneira celestial.

Seus beijos me deixaram sem ar. Como alguém podia ser tão forte em suas investidas e tão terno em seus beijos?

Minhas paredes se estreitaram ao redor dele e ao fim de umas investidas, e o senti vir dentro de mim. Raios! Era a coisa mais incrível do mundo, quase senti que outro orgasmo vinha justo quando senti o viscoso e quente liquido me inundar por dentro.

Nossas respirações aceleradas, o suor de nossos corpos unidos e os batimentos dos nossos corações, eram a melodia certa do que havíamos feito.

Não estava arrependida. Havia sido uma experiência inesquecível, impossível de se repetir.

Porque eu sabia que eu era uma aluna e ele um professor. Que sorte que dentro de alguns dias eu ia sair da universidade e não voltaria nunca mais! Gostaria de poupar o embaraço de saber que dormi com ele e ele não estava interessado em mim mais do que de uma forma sexual.

Ainda que ele havia me dito: 'tanto que acredito que te amo'. Ahh, mas eu sabia que podíamos dizer muitas coisas estando em uma situação assim... desde te amo até case comigo. É sério!

Afastei dele e sai da cama. Como eu iria ao médico agora com essa recordação? Recolhi minha roupa e a coloquei o mais rápido possível. Notei que ele fazia o mesmo que eu e o silêncio incômodo tomou conta de nós. Quando já havia terminado de fechar meus botões da minha camisa escutei sua voz... tão rouca como eu havia escutar pela ultima vez, mas apenas como sensual.

Ah diabos! Estava perdida.

"Não vai me dizer nada?"

"O que quer que eu dia?"

"Confessei algo que eu nem sabia que sentia e você fica como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Como se o melhor sexo que teve nunca tivesse acontecido?"

"Se deu conta do que fizemos? Você é meu professor."

"O QUE?... além disso, este não é o seu último semestre?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Não pensa que depois disto eu deixarei que você vá embora assim. Se é necessário não colocarei jamais essa nota para que tenha que repetir essa matéria e continuemos a nos ver."

"Não quero ser seu joguinho sexual e muito menos sua puta pessoal, alem disso já te disse que não me interessa essa nota."

"Poderia deixar de ser tão cabeça-dura e teimosa? ARGH!"

Ele se aproximou de mim rapidamente, e me segurou pela cintura e me beijou lentamente, ternamente e profundamente, me deixando sem escolhas e sem argumentos válidos para dizer que eu não desejava isso, quem sabe tanto como ele demonstrava a mim.

Poderia eu dar tudo e acreditar no que este estúpido e metido professor me dizia?

"Agora eu confirmo: Eu te amo" continuou a me beijar.

"Sim, bem... se você diz assim... acredito que eu também." Eu ri diante da sua expressão confusa misturada com ironia. "Eu te amo."

"É bom saber, agora pare de me chamar de você e diga Edward. Sou seu."

"Cala a boca e me beija."

_Dito e feito._

Quem imaginava que uma simples visita para reclamar de uma nota, ia se converter no melhor e mais memorável dos nossos momentos juntos?

**FIM**


End file.
